


【弗昆】untitled

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 弗昆，PWP一发完短打，没有剧情，R18预警。我流ooc不喜误入2018文档备份





	【弗昆】untitled

凌晨。  
他太累了，小守夜人在图书馆弄完学期末要交的论文后走夜路回到家，将他的书包随意的丢在地上，里面的文件夹和书散落出来也懒得去管。他将自己砸进柔软的沙发里，整个人都陷进前几个月刚买的软乎乎的垫子里。他将脑袋枕在靠背上，鞋子随意的蹬掉。短暂的放松让疲惫的Omega开始昏昏欲睡，甚至都忘记了临近发情期忘记打抑制剂了，甜腻的信息素都开始控制不住的外漏。  
然后守夜人睁开眼睛，他感觉到有一只手抓着他的脖子，他不得不往后仰这脑袋才能让自己喘口气，好一会才看清了压在自己身上的人，是个男人，力气很大，压制着他动弹不得，但又没有到致命的地步。  
他扯掉了守夜人的裤子，有段时间没好好锻炼的白皙的，柔软的大腿暴露在冰凉的空气中。这时候他看清了对方的脸，有大面积烧伤的疤痕，还有那顶帽子——是Freddy，Freddy Krueger，该死的释放着他的alpha信息素来压制他。Omega的鼻息乱了，他觉得浑身发热，发软，紧贴着胯部的布料也湿透了。  
你湿了。  
他说。  
守夜人难堪的吸着鼻子，他的眼眶周围是吓人的红色，就像一个月前他和Nancy没睡觉的那几天几夜后的样子，但是情况却不一样。他被强迫分开了双腿，内裤挂在左脚脚腕上。梦魇先生热衷于毁掉一些东西，比如说把他的裤子撕扯的不能再穿了，成了几块破布躺在地上，衬衫也要撩上去，露出来隐隐约约的腹肌和漂亮的马甲线。他甚至还很贴心的将衣角塞进他的嘴里，说，好好咬着。  
他记得自从上次的事情结束后，梦魇就不该存在了，他分不清自己是在做梦还是是真实的Freddy入侵了他的梦境，无论怎样，梦魇现在就在他的面前，锋利的爪子恶劣的从胸口划过，贴着柔软的肚腹，下一秒完全可以把肠子扯出来。  
但是梦魇没那么做。他没有什么耐心，同样的，守夜人也没什么耐心，发情期对Omega的影响已经波及了他的判断力和行动力，这样的情况下守夜人根本没一点杀伤力。  
他的身体被抬高，小腿被抓着抬起来，膝盖被压在自己的肩膀处。这样的姿势很辛苦，韧带被扯的很疼。守夜人急急的喘息着，呼出带着甜味的吐息打在梦魇近在咫尺的脸边，还带着一些支离破碎的话，他凑进去听，听到一些请求的词语。  
于是梦魇最后一点想给这个Omega扩张的耐心都没了，他直接操了进去，顶进了Omega这个物种最柔软最脆弱的内里，粉色的肠肉被刺激的不停蠕动着分泌出透明的液体来打湿了下身，那根阴茎直接顶到了最里，将从未有人造访过的地方全部侵犯进去。  
守夜人发出了一声长长的，低低的泣音。内部被完全的打开让他崩溃了，生理泪水控制不住的从眼眶里溢出来，顺着脸颊滑下去，留到嘴里。  
慢点……慢点。他说。  
但是梦魇最喜欢在案板上求饶的猎物了。他抓着他没什么肉但是又很柔软的两瓣臀肉往两边分开，很深很深的顶进去，几乎都要将囊袋送进去了，顶到不可思议的深度，退出一大半，再全部顶进去，很准的抵着那一块凸起在柔软黏腻的内里反反复复的摩擦，不停的刺激着前列腺将粉色的肠肉磨成深红。守夜人崩溃的哭了出来，扯着嗓子尖叫一声，然后被操破了音。  
他紧紧的抓着他的毛衣，啊，上一次他们近距离的观察也是在梦里，他被梦魇砸的鼻子嘴巴都是血，脑袋遭到重击很长时间都不能思考。他说，装饰，你就是它。  
他深深地陷进了柔软的沙发垫里，梦魇好像是要把他超级沙发垫子里的力度，抓着他的腰压着他的腿强迫他接受，无法避免的在腰侧留下几道血痕。守夜人控制不住的扯着他的毛衣，露出来更多被烧伤的皮肤。  
梦魇松开了压着他腿的手，那四片长长的利器滑进他的指缝中，将他的两只手压过头顶，然后来了个十指相扣。两个人贴的更近，守夜人被操的浑身泛起了红色，柔软的膝盖窝卡在对方的肩上，那根阴茎反反复复的操开紧致的肠肉撵过前列腺让他爽的直蹬腿，下身硬的发疼贴在小腹上。  
守夜人被干的开始一声一声的抽气，Omega抑制不住的本能让他夹紧了alpha的脖子，他的目光涣散着，直到侵犯到身体里的那根阴茎重重的碾过了生殖腔口，柔嫩的腔口被刺激的收紧了，分泌出更多的液体来润滑，他发出了崩溃一样的泣音，甚至还打了个哭嗝。梦魇这时候露出了一点怜惜的表情，他腾出另一只手抚摸了一下守夜人满是眼泪的脸蛋。  
我要标记你。  
他说。  
不是询问，也不是请求。只是像是要告知他一声一样。他睁大了眼睛，抓紧了对方卡进他手指的那只爪子，抓的满手都是血。然后梦魇拍打着他的臀肉，强迫他放松，但是这样根本行不通。于是对方蛮横的捅进生殖腔里，侵犯到Omega最柔软的地方，龟头顶到了子宫口。他浑身都抽搐了一下，攥着拳头想要给这个该死的alpha来上一拳，但是他被牢牢的定在沙发垫子里动弹不得。他开始哭叫，发出了发情期才有的沙哑的嗓音。  
那根阴茎将肠肉操的服服帖帖的，小幅度的在生殖腔里磨蹭研磨着，直到成结完完全全的卡在里面，刺激的他迎来了今晚的干性高潮。这个时候梦魇松开了守夜人的手，舔掉他指缝被刮破的伤口。

—他醒了。

守夜人瞬间睁开了眼睛，在梦里高浓度的两个人混合着信息素的空气瞬间消失了，他像脱水的鱼一样从沙发上坐起来，大口的呼吸着凌晨冰凉的空气。  
衣服裤子都好好的在身上穿着，沙发上也没有凌乱的痕迹。只是他浑身都在出汗，下身湿了一片，黏腻的贴在皮肤上。客厅开始弥漫着他自己的甜腻腻的信息素的味道，守夜人抹了把脸，坐在沙发上很久都没动弹。  
直到他听见大门被敲击的声音。  
戴着帽子穿着那件条纹毛衣的，梦魇，站在门口，用他的爪子恶趣味的一下一下点着门板，看着他。

“Quentin，再来一次？”  
他笑。


End file.
